Velnax (Chicken Bond)
Velnax is a former servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and a member of the Shadow of Ages. Biography Native to a primitive land, deep in the Southern Islands, Velnax left his homeland and traveled north in search of better things in life. Eventually, he was taken in as a slave by the Brotherhood of Makuta, who used him in their labor force to help build their war machines and equipment. Eventually, he proved his worthiness in the eyes of his superiors when whilst toiling at a Brotherhood outpost, he was almost able to single-handedly repel an attack from a veteran team of Toa. Becoming a soldier in the Brotherhood's armies, Velnax would fight on the front lines of a number of their conquests. Eventually, he became a field commander, and he soon gained a nasty reputation amongst the Brotherhood's ranks for his pitiless nature. Eventually, he disappeared under mysterious circumstances whilst conducting an investigation on the Northern Continent for Makuta Gorast, and he was not seen again for some time. In this time, he was believed deceased. In actuality, however, he had been abducted by the agents of the Shadow of Ages as instructed by the cults grand master, Millennium, who had taken an interest in Velnax. After being persuaded to join, Velnax would remain on the island of Chrone for roughly a decade, becoming immersed in the Shadow's ways. Eventually, he began rising through the group's ranks until he became one of Millennium's most fanatical and devoted followers, earning him elite status amongst within the Cult. Eventually, he was deemed ready to return to his life outside the Shadow of Ages, and he returned to the Brotherhood under the guise that he had been abducted and held prisoner by a group of slavers before finally breaking free. Though doubtful of Velnax's story, the Brotherhood's members did not press the matter further, and eagerly allowed him to return to the Brotherhood's armies. Serving as Millennium's spy and infiltrant in the Makuta's armies, Velnax would relay important information on the Brotherhood's operations back to Chrone. Several centuries after the Great Cataclysm, Velnax was tasked with a daunting mission: to capture and detain Makuta Dredzek and bring him before Millennium. Deciding to ambush him on a visit to Destral, Velnax attacked and abducted the Makuta of Versuva and took him to Millennium's island base. Not long after, Dredzek became a member of the Shadow of Ages, and took over Velnax's role as Millennium's personal spy within the Brotherhood due to his higher standing. When both returned to their normal activities, Dredzek made Velnax one of his personal aides and assistants. Often, he was assigned by his superiors to arrange meetings between agents of the mercenary guild the Shadow Syndicate and Dredzek, the Brotherhood's liaison. However, though he would attend the meetings, he would not actually partake in the discussions and negotiations. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War Soon after Makuta Antroz and his strike team departed to attack Karda Nui and its Av-Matoran population, Velnax was assigned to an island to guard one of the fortresses there, which had been built on top of an older fortress from centuries early. Not long after, the recently freed Barraki Pridak and his army attacked the fortress and swiftly claimed, forcing Velnax to flee and attempt to return to Destral. Instead, however, he found the island under siege from the Order of Mata Nui, who had began launching surprise attacks against the Brotherhood around the universe. Velnax only fought for a short time in the battle, and swiftly departed after feeling the Brotherhood would lose the struggle. He then rejoined with the remainder of the Brotherhood's forces and partook in the final struggle in Metru Nui, though, he was eventually forced to retreat with the remainder of the Brotherhood's forces once they were defeated. Teridax's Reign Makuta Teridax then took control of the robotic body of Mata Nui, and established his reign over the entire universe as a result. Fearing he would discover his true loyalties, Velnax fled back to Destral where he remained to aid Millennium make decisions in the strict and imposing time of Teridax's reign. When Rahkshi soldiers were being gathered to form a small army for the Shadow, Velnax assisted by using his former position in the Brotherhood of Makuta to infiltrate Rahkshi numbers and capture them. Spherus Magna Though he did not immediately leave the Matoran Universe, Velnax was later sent to the reformed world of Spherus Magna. There, he was tasked with tracking down the Skrall warriors who had abandoned Tervok, an elite Rock Tribe warrior who had formed an alliance with Millennium. He tracked down the wandering Skrall to the Black Spike Mountains, where he cloaked the area in shadow and ruthlessly murdered several of the Skrall. He then proceeded to send them fleeing, unaware of the fact that he was being watched by the Skakdi warlord Freztrak. Later, he travelled to Skrall River with Makuta Dredzek, his assistant Corzakx and the Agori Hanzek. There, they met with Tervok and his warriors, who had decided to rejoin him after their encounter with Velnax. Though they instantly recognized him as their attacker, Velnax ignored them and initiated a ritual to induct Tervok into the Shadow of Ages. After mildly conditioning him into their servant, Velnax gave Tervok his first mission. Abilities and Traits Extremely cunning, intelligent, manipulative, and ambitious, Velnax is hostile and dangerous in every respect. He is a master planner, being capable of using others in his complicated schemes to achieve his own ends. Sadistic and pitiless, Velnax is renowned for his sadistic streak and his cold disposition. Despite these characteristics, he is extremely loyal to his masters, and would obey their commands no matter what. A strong and powerful warrior, Velnax is skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, and is reasonably talented with a blade in his hands. His powers include the ability to fire focused energy blast from his hands and limited hypnosis, which allow him to make others obey his will. Both these abilities were given to him after the Brotherhood of Makuta used him as a test subject to experiment on. Velnax can tap into his dark side, something he learned through extensive training, and use it to wield non-elemental Shadow energy from his hands. His shadow powers are so strong, that he can cloak an entire region in absolute darkness. He also seems to have some kind of teleportation ability, though it is not as powerful as the ones possessed by the Makuta. Tools Velnax wields a large broadsword as his main weapon, claimed from a Dark Hunter who tried to kill him. He also carries a wrist-mounted Cordak Blaster which he purchased from the Vortixx on Xia. Trivia *Velnax was based off a MOC of the same name originally created by user . Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Unknown Species